A trip to the Future
by Prongsy Girl
Summary: What happens when James,Sirius,Remus,and Lily,happen to find the book "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"Will there futures be revealed?What comments do they have on Harry's life?
1. The finding of the book

Yey,another story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Anyway,hope ya like. This sound even better than my last story.I'm eating and writing at the same time which is a great feat!!!!!Chedder Pretzels rule!!!!!!Munches pretzels on with the Disclaimer!!!!!!!! Drum roll  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, and will not, EVER own Harry Potter. Or any of the Characters as a matter of fact.... I WISH I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Starts sobbing uncontrollablyMen in white coats take me away while I'm still typingNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Chapter 1:The finding of the book  
  
"Are you bored, or is it just me?"Sirius Black asked James Potter for the umpteenth time. They had been looking for something to do for when Remus, Peter, and Lily got to James' house. Unfortunatly, they had been looking for something to do in the Library, which Sirius thought was the most boring place in the whole world.  
  
"For the last time Sirius,"James said "We're looking for something to do right now!!"He was starting to get frustrated. They had been searching James' library for hours. James' family was, well, rich. They had a huge Mansion with almost every room imaginable.  
  
"James, I'm starting to think that your parents don't have a single bloody prank book in this library!!!!!" Sirius exclaimed, obviously frustrated too.  
  
"If it was hard enough to find a prank book in Hogwarts, did you think it'd be any easier here?" James said. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were all part of a group in school called the Marauders. They were a group that played pranks on Slytherins (mainly Malfoy and Snape) and other people to lighten the mood in these dark times of this new dark wizard Lord Voldemort that was rising.  
  
"You compare almost everything to Hogwarts James" Sirius said slyly. He knew this wasn't true but he always tricked James into saying his favorite phrase.  
  
"Are you kidding? No I don't" James replied. Sirius just started grinning like mad. "No, I am Sirius" He said in a pun-intended tone. James groaned and shook his head. Sirius knew he despised that joke.  
  
"Hey what's this?" James said, and pointed to a book. Sirius looked too. It was titled Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. "I dunno" Sirius said. "Are any of your relatives named Harry Potter?" "Not that I know of," James replied, just as equally confused.  
  
"Huh, maybe Lils can figure it out" Sirius said. "Ah yes,, the beautiful wonderful girlfriend of mine will be able to figure it out" James sighed in happiness. Sirius just shook his head and drug his lovesick friend to the living room to figure this out....  
  
Meanwhile, at Remus' house  
  
"Now Remus, I don't think that you should be going anywhere. I mean, you know what's happening tomorrow!!" Remus' mum said in a strict yet concerned voice. Remus sighed. He knew his mum was just looking out for him but he wanted to be with his friends again. Remus Lupin was a werewolf. And tomorrow was the full moon. He wanted to be with his friends while they were all in human form. That's right,, them too. In second year James, Sirius, and Peter found out that he was a werewolf. But instead of telling the whole school and hating him,, they decided to help him. They became illegal animagus. That means they had the power to turn into an animal. Ever since last year they had been visiting him as animals. He was no longer lonely. Lily knew about all of this but promised not to tell.  
  
"Muuuummmmmmm!!!!!" Remus complained, "I want to see my friends before my transformation!!" He knew he'd see them then but he could never rat them out. Especially since they were doing this for them.  
  
"Sweetie, don't say that." Remus knew she was talking about saying "transformation". She never put it like that because she said that she thought it sounded painful.  
  
"Anyway," His mum said, "If you want to that bad I guess you can."  
  
"Thanks mum!" Remus exclaimed and after he gave his mum a hug, he rushed off to get ready.  
  
With Lily  
  
"Give me back that sweater you little FREAK!!" Petunia spat at Lily with venom in her voice as usual.  
  
"What sweater?" Lily said. She had no idea what had happened to their friendship. They used to be the best of friends until Lily got her letter to Hogwarts. From then on, Petunia seemed to hate her. Whenever Lily asked her parents, all they did was look uncomfortable and change the subject.  
  
"Well, stop acting sweet and innocent you abnormal thing" Petunia put her ugly face into Lily's pretty elegant one, "Everything that goes wrong in this house is your fault"...........Yup,,, this was the normal routine. Lily had learned to live with it. 'At least I have James and all my friends at Hogwarts,' she always thought.  
  
Lily sighed,, "Did you look in your closet?" She asked. "So that's where you put it, huh FREAK??" And with that she raced off to find it.  
  
'I better get out of here before she figures out that I'm wearing it!" She thought with a smirk. "Mom, Dad, I'm off to James' house" And flooed to "POTTERS MANSION"  
  
With Peter  
  
Peter sighed. He wanted to be back with his friends but he couldn't. His family had decided to go to France for the whole summer. The worst parts were the fact that his family hated him. They were all death eaters and he wasn't. They despised him for that. Also, there wasn't a single person he knew in France. 'Hmmmmm........Maybe if I become a death eater, my family won't hate me anymore..' After all, he loved his family anyway, and wanted more than anything for them to love him back. 'Maybe I'm the smartest Marauder after all' He thought with a smirk.  
  
Suddenly his eyes widened. What about his friends? They'd hate him. 'Then I just won't tell them.' He decided. 'Besides it's not like I'd betray them or anything' he thought.  
  
Little did he know,, that summer the MaraudersLily would find out he would.  
  
Hope ya like!! This was 3 pages!! Not THAT long, but I'm still proud of me!!! Anyway, I've decided, as you can see, that Peter isn't going to be in this story. As a matter of fact,, he could crawl up someones butt and die for all I care.  
  
Anyway PLZ review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh!!! 4 Pages!! YEY!!!!!!! Anyway, I'll post the next chapter after 3 reviews,,, so I'm no asking for much!! THX!!! 


	2. Figuring it out

Ok,, I didn't get 3 reviews (only 2), but I'm so excited that I actually got reviews that I'm ganna go ahead and write it.!!! ( Yey!!!  
  
I'd like to thank Romulus5000 and Nicky Abagale. Yall are my FIRST reviewers ever!!(I only just started writing stories)Thanks again!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: sighs I don't own Harry Potter or any characters. J.K Rowling does. Oh how I envy her!!!! sighs again   
  
On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2-Figuring it out  
  
About a half an hour later Lily and Remus had finally gotten to James' house. "So, What do you think it is??" James asked after explaining the problem to them.  
  
"Are you sure it isn't just made up??" Remus asked. "Remus has a good point," Lily said. "I mean not every book in the world is real"  
  
"Lils, there's people in here named aunt Marge, Petunia, and Vernon Dursley," Sirius pointed out. "We haven't told anyone about your relatives, and no one in your family is a with or wizard, think about it, James and I have, you're the smartest witch in our grade!" He finished all this in one breath.  
  
Lily just chuckled "Did it hurt?" She asked. Sirius and James were both puzzled. "Did it hurt to what?" James asked. "To think!!!" Lily exclaimed and she and Remus burst out laughing.  
  
James and Sirius just scowled.. "Can we stick to the problem at hand?" Sirius asked. They both stopped laughing. "Can I see the book?" Remus asked.  
  
James gave him the book and sat in silence for a few minutes. "Sirius, James you Idiots!!" Remus suddenly burst out. "Look at the copyright date!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone gathered round the book and gasped. "1999??" James exclaimed. "That's impossible!!" Lily rounded on James and Sirius. "Is this some kind of trick?!?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"No Lils, I'm serious, we didn't do anything!" James exclaimed. Sirius just grinned. "Actually James, I'm-"But he never got to finish that sentence because at the same time everyone shouted "SHUT UP SIRIUS!!!!!" They knew he was going to say that he was Sirius.  
  
"You guys are no fun!" Sirius said with a pout.(A/N: Poor Sirius! ()  
  
"Well, lets start reading!" Remus exclaimed. "I wanna find out what happens to each of us!" Everyone was slightly surprised at his evil grin. He didn't usually act like that. Then again, things like this didn't usually happen.  
  
"Okay, lets go get comfy," Lily said. After all, they were staying there for the rest of the summer. That is except for when Remus had to leave for his transformation.And so they all went upstairs to get dressed(in Pajamas)and relax in James' room.  
  
O.k this chapter short, so I'm not waiting for reviews, I'm already working on the next chapter.Can You do me a favor and review anyway? Can you tell me if anyone was out of character? Thx!  
  
Hope ya like!!,  
Prongsy Girl  
  



	3. Owl Post

Hey, once again I'm back and writing another chapter.  
  
I'd like to thank sentinel-witch and Roseanna who also reviewed!! Thanks for everyone's support so far!!!!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Anything remotely related to Harry Potter is J.K Rowlings- also, most of the chapter names belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
I'd also like you to remember that James is very rich!!!!!!!!  
  
STORY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Chapter 3-Owl post  
  
After everyone was all comfortable in front of the fireplace in James' room(A/N:Told ya their rich!!), they took out the book.  
  
"I'll read first!!!" Sirius immediately said. Everyone's jaws dropped open. They all seemed to be thinking the same thing. 'Sirius? WILLING to read!?!?!?'  
  
"OOO....KKKK...." Lily slowly said. "YEY!!!!" Sirius shouted. "I get to find out about us first!!"  
  
Everyone looked at each other and burst out laughing. They knew he had to have a good reason to be willing to actually read something. "What?" Sirius asked, looking even more confused. That just made everyone laugh more.  
  
When everyone had finally finished laughing, Sirius started. "Eh, em." He cleared his throat importantly. "Chapter one. Owl Post."  
  
"Harry Potter was an unusual boy in many ways. For one thing, he hated the summer Holidays."  
  
"What?!?! Why?!" James interrupted.  
  
"Maybe if you let me read I could tell you!" Sirius said and continued.  
  
"For another thing, he WANTED to do his homework, but was forced to do it in secret." James was about to interrupt but shut up when Lily sent a glare his way. "And he was also a wizard."  
  
This time it was Remus who interrupted. "Being a wizard isn't odd."  
  
"Maybe he's muggle-born, like me," Lily suggested.  
  
"Now who's interrupting??" James said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Will all of you just SHUT UP!!" Sirius yelled and continued. "It was nearly midnight, and he was laying on his stomach in his bed, with the blankets drawn over him. He had a flashlight pointing at a book(A history of magic).Harry moved his eagle feather quill across the page, looking for something to help him right his essay, 'Witch Burning in the Fourteenth Century Was Completely Pointless-discuss.'" Sirius paused to catch his breath.  
  
"The quill paused at the top of a likely paragraph. He pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose,"  
  
"Hey, Harry sounds just like Prongs!" Sirius said interrupting himself. "Well, duh, Sirius" James said after rolling his eyes "Harry potter." "Oh yea," Sirius replied.  
  
"Non magic people, known as muggles, were afraid of magic in medieval times. On a occasion that they did catch a real witch or wizard, the Flame Freezing charm was used. Instead of feeling pain, they felt a tickling sensation."  
  
"Harry put his quill in his mouth in his mouth and reached underneath his pillow for his ink bottle and parchment. He dipped his quill in ink and began to write. He had to stop every now and then to make sure the Dursleys didn't here the scratching of his quill."  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!" Lily suddenly exclaimed, "THAT POOR CHILD HAD TO LIVE WITH Petunia!?!?!?"  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Remus asked.  
  
"KEEP READING AND YOU'LL PROBBLY FIND OUT" Lily bellowed  
  
"Hehehe,, why don't you continue Padfoot?" Remus suggested, slightly nervous  
  
"O.k." Sirius said. "The Dursley family was the reason Harry hated his summer vacation."  
  
"Told you!!" Lily yelled  
  
"Geez, you don't have to yell!" Sirius exclaimed, "Anyway,,"  
  
"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and their son-"  
  
"They had a SON?!?" Lily screeched "Chill Lils," James said, and patted Lily on the back.  
  
"And their son Dudley, were Harry's only living relatives,,," Sirius trailed off. "What about me?" James asked, "Aren't I his father or something ??"  
  
"Don't worry Prongs, they probably just made a mistake." Sirius said, and continued on.  
  
"They were muggles, and they had a very medieval attitude towards magic. Harry's-"But suddenly stopped. He just stared at the page with wide eyes and a pale face.  
  
Finally Remus dared to ask the question everyone was thinking. "Sirius,,, what's wrong?" With a hoarse voice Sirius continued. "Harry's dead parents,," But he couldn't continue. He was in shock from actually saying it. "Oh no,," Lily said, tears welling up in her eyes. She walked over and hugged James, who was still numb with shock, as did everyone else. James finally found his voice, "Continue,," He said quietly.  
  
"You still want to?" Remus said in shock. "Yes," James said, "I want to know who my wife is. I want to know who has to share my pain."  
  
Sirius shakily nodded. "Harry's dead parents who had been a witch and wizard themselves, were never mentioned under the Dursleys roof."  
  
"And WHY NOT? !" James exclaimed, lightening the mood a bit. Lily chuckled slightly. "I wasn't exaggerating when I said my sister was evil."  
  
Sirius smiled as did Remus and continued "For years, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had hoped that if they kept Harry as downtrodden as possible then they could squash the magic out of him" "How dare they??" Lily said. Everyone laughed, trying to forget about what had just happened. Lily certainly hated her sister.  
  
"To their fury, they had been unsuccessful.These days they lived in terror of anyone finding out that Harry had spent the last two years at Hogwarts school of Withcraft and Wizardry. The most they could do, was to lock away Harry's school books, wand, cauldron, and broomstick.  
  
"I really don't like your sister, Lily!" James said looking angry.  
  
"they locked away his broomstick?!" Sirius bellowed. Everyone started laughing.  
  
"How was he studying then?" Remus asked. "Dunno" said Sirius, "Let's find out!"  
  
"The separation from his spellbooks had been a real problem for Harry, because his teachers at Hogwarts had given him tons of Holiday work." Sirius stopped short.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Sirius suddenly bellowed.  
  
"Geez Sirius, homework isn't that bad." Remus laughed.  
  
"No, not that. Listen," He said "One of the essays was for Harry's least favorite teacher, Professor Snape, who would be delighted to have an excuse to give Harry detention for a month"  
  
"SNIVELLIS?! A Teacher?!" Everyone shouted. They all hated Snape.  
  
"EEEEWWWWWW!!!!!" Lily screeched.  
  
Sirius continued "Harry had therefore seized his chance in the first week of the holidays, when the Dursleys had been outside, Harry had snuck downstairs and grabbed some books."  
  
"That's my boy!" James said proudly. Lily just laughed.  
  
"Harry was particularly keen to avoid trouble with his aunt and uncle after his best friend from Hogwarts Ron Weasley(who came from a whole family of wizards) called one week. Unfortunatly it had been Uncle Vernon who had answered. 'Vernon Dursley speaking' he had said. Harry, who had been in the room at the time, froze when he heard Ron answer. 'HELLO?HELLO?CAN YOU HEAR ME?I-WANT-TO-TALK-TO-HARRY-POTTER!!!'"  
  
Everyone was rolling on the floor in laughter by now.  
  
Once Sirius had gotten himself back together he continued(everyone else was still laughing), "Ron was yelling so loud that Uncle Vernon held the phone a foot away from him, glaring at it in fury. 'WHO IS THIS?' He roared, 'WHO ARE YOU?' 'RON-WEASLEY' he bellowed back, 'I'M-A-FRIEND-OF-HARRY'S-FROM-SCHOOL-' Uncle Vernon's small eyes swiveled to Harry who was rooted to the spot.  
  
'THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE!!!' he roared, spraying spit everywhere. 'I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN!!DON'T COME NEAR MY FAMILY!!!!'"  
  
Sirius had to stop and start laughing along with the others.  
  
"Dang Lily!! Your brother-in-law may be terrible and stupid but he's a dang funny 'cause of that!!" Sirius said "He MAY be funny, but I still hate him!" Lily and James said at the same time. They looked at each other and started laughing all over again. Once everyone stopped laughing and calmed down, Sirius started to read again.  
  
"The fight following was the worst. 'HOW DARE YOU GIVE THIS NUMBER TO PEOPLE LIKE-PEOPLE LIKE YOU!' Uncle Vernon had roared spraying Harry with spit. Ron obviously realized that he'd gotten Harry into trouble, because he hadn't called again. Harry's other best friend, Hermione Granger, hadn't been in touch either. Ron had probably warned her not to call, which was a shame because Hermione , the cleverest witch in her year, had muggle parents and knew perfectly well how to use a telephone. So Harry had had no word from any of his friends for 5 weeks."  
  
"Oh the poor baby!!" Lily interrupted, her motherly instincts kicking in. James and Sirius sniggered. Lily scowled. "Continue, Sirius!"  
  
"Harry finished writing about Witch Burning and paused to listen again. The silence in the dark house was broken only by a distant, grunting snores of his enormous cousin.It must be very late,Harry thought. Perhaps he'd finish this essay tomorrow night. It was one o' clock in the morning. He had been thirteen years old, without realizing it, for a whole hour."  
  
"Hehe, happy b-day Harry," James said. "You do know he can't hear you right Prongs?" Remus chuckled. "Will you let me read?" Sirius asked. "Sure!" Lily said, "PLEASE continue!"  
  
"Harry had never received a birthday card in his life. The Dursleys had completely ignored his last two birthdays." Lily was about to interrupt again but Sirius glared at her. "Harry, though still rather small and skinny for his age, had grown a few inches over the last year. His jet black hair, however, was just as it always was,-stubbornly untidy, whatever he did to it. The eyes behind his glasses were bright green, and clearly visible on his forehead, was a lightning bolt scar."  
  
"Sounds like some people we know," Remus grinned. "We know someone with a lightning bolt scar?" James asked. Remus just shook his head still grinning.  
  
"Of all the unusual things about Harry Potter, this was the strangest of all. Because his parents , Lily and James Potter, hadn't died in a car crash, Lord Voldemort had killed them. He had tried to kill Harry but the curse had backfired on him and he had fled barely alive."  
  
"Lily and James Potter, has a nice ring to it." James said with a smirk. "Oh James, I love you," Lily walked over and kissed him. "I love you to Lils,"  
  
"Get a room, geez." Remus said, but nonetheless, he was smiling. They both blushed but Lily sat in James' lap. Sirius smiled and kept reading.  
  
"Suddenly, Harry had to jump out of the way because three owls flew through the window. They landed with a thump on his bed. There were two owls supporting an unconscious one in the middle. Harry immediately recognized the unconscious one."  
  
"Hurry up and tell us Harry!" James said growing impatient.  
  
"James, you could of found out sooner if you just waited one more sentence!" Sirius said.  
  
"Well they had too many descriptions!!" James complained.  
  
"Well too bad!" Sirius argued  
  
"Guys, we could have found out who's owls it was if we hadn't been having this 'Description' talk." Remus said, getting annoyed by their childish behavior. "Okay, Okay, I'm reading" Sirius said.  
  
"The unconscious owl was Errol, and he belonged to the Weasley family. Harry took the package off of Errol's leg and brought him to Hedwig's cage. He hooted gratefully and lapped up some water,"  
  
'Descriptions, descriptions,' James thought through all this, 'Who are the other owls? What's in the package?'  
  
"He turned back to the other two owls. One was his own snowy female owl, Hedwig. The other was a handsome tawny owl, which he recognized as a school owl. He took the packages off both of them. The school owl flew off through the window and Hedwig gave Harry an affectionate nip and flew to her cage. Harry read Ron's letter first. The clipping of the Daily Prophet popped out. Harry picked it up and read:"  
  
"Minister of magic employee scoops grand prize  
  
Arthur Weasley, Head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet 'We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday to Egypt, where our son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts.'"  
  
"Harry scanned the photo. Sure enough, there were the Weasleys, all waving furiously at him. He opened Ron's letter. Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! I'm sorry about that telephone call."  
  
At the mention of that, everyone burst out in sniggers, while Sirius continued.  
  
"I asked dad and he reckons I shouldn't of shouted. It's amazing here in Egypt. I couldn't believe it when dad won the Daily Prophet draw. Most of it's gone on the trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year."  
  
Harry remembered only too well the occasion when Ron's old wand had snapped in half. It had happened when the car they had flying to Hogwarts had crashed into the Whomping Willow on the school grounds."  
  
Everyone burst out laughing once again at that. Remus paled, just a bit. "Sorry bout that Prongs," Remus said. "Ah, it's okay." James said. "That is a true Marauder's son," Sirius said solemnly, before continuing.  
  
"We'll be back about a week before term starts. Any chance of meeting you in London? Don't let the muggles get you down! Ron P.S Percy's Head boy, he got his letter last week. Harry turned to his present and unwrapped it. Harry-This is a pocket sneakascope. Bill says it's rubbish 'cause it kept lighting up at dinner last night-but he didn't know that Fred and George put beetles in his soup. Bye –Ron"  
  
"I think I like these 'Fred and George' characters!" Sirius exclaimed, grinning like an idiot. "Ah, the future Marauders!" Remus said, grinning too. Lily smiled and shook her head. "Keep reading Siri," She said.  
  
"Harry laughed and put the letter and gift aside. He took out Hermione's letter and read it. Dear Harry, Ron wrote to me and told me about the phone call. I do hope your alright. I'm spending my holiday in France. It's fascinating here. Ron says he's going to be n London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? I really hope you can! Love from, Hermione Harry put the letter aside and opened the present. It was a book, that was called- Broomstick service kit-with a do it yourself broomstick care book, and all sorts of gadgets. 'Wow Hermione,' Harry said in amazement. He had the latest model of broomstick, the Nimbus 2000. Harry had made the quidditch team when he was in his first year. He was seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team."  
  
"That's definitely James' son," Lily said, looking at James. Everyone laughed and Sirius read on.  
  
"Harry smiled and opened Hagrid's present. It was a book called the Monsters book of monsters. Suddenly, it opened up and bit him. 'Ouch!!' Harry said, hoping the Dursleys hadn't heard. He wrapped up the book in a belt. He opened up his letter. Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! Think you might find this useful for this year! Hope the muggles are treating you well! All the best, Hagrid"  
  
"How in the world will THAT be useful?" Sirius asked himself and kept reading.  
  
"Harry wondered how that would be useful." Sirius grinned.  
  
"He took out his Hogwarts letter and read,  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, Please note that the new school year will begin on September 1st. Third years are permitted to go to the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign. Yours Sincerely, Professor M. Mc Gonagall Harry was no longer grinning. How would he get Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to sign this? 'Well,' he thought, 'I'll figure that out in the morning.' For the first time in his life, Harry Potter was glad it was his birthday."  
  
"Wow,," Lily was the first to say something. "Its two o' clock in the morning. We can read the next chapter in the morning." "I agree with Lils," Remus said "Good night yall!" And with that, everyone said good night and went to their guest rooms to sleep.  
  
Well yall, that was 8 pages, thank ya very much! O.k I want yall to read, review, and tell me who should read next? Remus, Lily, or James?  
  
Thx! Keep reading!!  
  
Oh yea, and by the way, I'd like to say hi to my cousin Will down in North Carolina! Love ya Will!  
  
Prongsy Girl 


	4. Aunt Marge's Mig Mistake

…You all hate me, don't you? ;; I apologize deeply for not updating in so long. What's it been…A year? A year in a half? I once again apologize,more deeply than you could ever imagine. sigh If it makes you feel any better,however,I have gotten more literate than I was before. ….I think.Well,let's get this started then!

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter….. shifty eyes Or do I…?

James: No.Infact,you don't.

ProngsyGirl:…TT Ruin my fun.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

The morning dawned all too early for the James, Remus, and Lily. Sirius, however, was a completely different matter.

Lily awoke to a loud screech, right next to her ear. "RISE AND SHINE TIGER LILY!"

Lily jumped a foot in the air, as well as she could just waking up. "Bloody 'ell Sirius!" She exclaimed in disbelief, a hand on her ear, "That hurt!"

"Hurt us too," Came the chorus of two very grumpy Marauders behind Sirius. Sirius grinned around at them all, shrugging his shoulders, "Not my fault you're not morning people!" He chirped happily, opening the curtains of Lily's room. The poor red-head sent a glare his way, as best she could while shielding her eyes from the sun. The chipper boy only rolled his eyes.

"C'mon!" He sighed, in slight impatience, "Can't we hurry up and get back to that book?" James' eyebrow twitched. "We would," he began slowly, grinding his teeth, "have perfectly able to read the book later." Remus nodded, a vein practically popping out of his forehead. "Yea." He motioned to the clock in annoyance, "Some time LATER than Five in the MORNING!"

Sirius glanced at the clock absent-mindedly. "It's five 'o clock?" He asked, already heading to the door, whistling a merry tune, "Thought it was six." As he walked out,Lily let out a scream of frustration and threw her pillow after her annoying friend. Remus, James, and Lily glanced around at each other, in silence for a moment. They DEFINATLY weren't morning people. "Well," Lily finnaly sighed, pulling herself out of the bed, "I suppose we should go ahead and read it, now that we're up." The others nodded in a still annoyed agreement.

A while later,they had all settled down in James' living room, downstairs. Sirius raised his hand perkily. "I'll read again!"He exclaimed instantly, his trademark grin plastered on his face.The others simply ignored him,still angry. "I say James should read,"Remus said,a pleasant smile on his face. James laughed, but shook his head."Why,my dear Moony,ladies first,"He replied,a twinkle in his eyes.Lily looked innocent,while ending there short little payback with, "Oh,but Sirius already read James." Sirius blinked,and scowled at the laughing trio. "Hilarius." He snorted,rolling his eyes, "Can someone just go ahead and read?"

James reached forward to grab the book, but Lily snatched out out from under his hand. "Like you said,Ladies first,"she said to him with a wink,settling herself down onto the sofa.

"Harry went down to breakfast the next morning to find three Dursleys already sitting around the kitchen table.They were watching a brand-new television,a welcome-home-for-the-summer present for Dudley,who had been complaining loudly about the long walk between the fridge and the television in the living room."

Sirius blinked. "Lazy pig." He muttered,shaking his head. "He sounds like an intelligent bloke,that Dud."Remus snorted,a slight chuckle. Lily rolled her eyes,but nodded in agreement all the same.

"Harry sat down between Dudley and Uncle Vernon,a large,beefy man with very little neck and a lot of moustache.Far from wishing Harry a happy birthday,none of the Dursleys made any sign that they noticed Harry enter the room,but Harry was far too used to this to care." Lily paused,looking rather disgruntled. "I still will never forgive that bloody Petunia for this." The others nodded in agreement,and Lily started again.

"…The public is warned-" Lily began again,but her eyes widened at the next few words."Hey,'Rius…,"Lily began slowly,wrinkling her nose."I think we've found you." Sirius blinked up,grinning with wild excitement."Really?"He asked eagerly."Read on,read on!"

"The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous.A special hot line has been set up,and any sighting of Black should be reported immediantly." Lily paused again,glancing up at the others with a frown. " 'The public is warned?' " James asked oddly,looking confused. Sirius mimicked his face. "Pfft.Dangerous?"He asked,rolling his eyes,then slopped a crooked grin on his face, "The only thing I'm armed with is good looks." Remus rolled his eyes."It sounds like you're a sort of…criminal."He said seriously,pondering how the goof sitting next to them could ever be a criminal.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

I know,this is /really/ short,but that's because I'm going to be busy with school most likely until the weekend,so I figure,why not get up at least some of the chapter?That's better than none,right?.;; Once again,extremely sorry for not updating.I have absoulutely no excuse,except that I deserve to be flamed. ;;

ProngsyGirlCha


End file.
